I Caught Fire
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: A side-story to my main story, "Love, Where Is Your Fire?" This is the story that I believe is overdue. It tells the individual stories of all the couples in my Hiei story, and it doesn't hold anything back! It has everything from naughty dreams of Souketsu to Vash's first kiss! Well, the first kiss where he didn't get slapped afterwards.
1. An Everlasting Love

**Note From TV:** This is the very first chapter of a story that I am very excited to write. I get in such a hurry that certain things are rushed and not fully explained, like multiple couples. This story is for the couples who just didn't get enough lovin'. So, if they're mentioned in the main story, you'll see them here! I've got another chapter written after this one, but I'll wait a while before posting.

**Prerequisite: **_"Love, Where Is Your Fire?"_

**Disclaimer:** The same as _"Love, Where Is Your Fire?"_ To read the full disclaimer, please visit my profile page.

**Word Count: **3985

* * *

**The Angel and The Devil**

"Olena!" Bright pink hair spilled over darkened shoulders, and bright blue eyes stared up at her lord. Not that she ever called him that to his face. His ego was big enough already.

"What do you want, Kage? Some of us have actual jobs to do."

"Watch it, dog. You have only been a general for a few months. You haven't had the time to reach greatness yet," the older demon chastised.

"I have been trained to lead your army since my birth, and I have the Krone as a companion. Tell me, Kage, who is there that can touch me?" Long fingers gripped her chin, and her feet dangled in the air. Dark blue eyes met her own, but Olena's bright blue eyes never lost their defiance.

"There is me. Never forget that, _pup_." Olena was placed back on the ground, and she lightly rubbed her bruised jaw as she glared at Kage's back. The old bastard just couldn't take a joke.

"Is there a reason you called me?"

"My son…is there any news of him?" The young lord, Raizen, had been missing for centuries. Raizen's mother, the Mazuko Creya, had died during his birth. Kage had the wrong temperament for child rearing, so it really wasn't much of a surprise that his only son hated him. Raizen had matured early, not long after his second decade, and had disappeared not long after. His parting words to his father had been, _"When I return, your life and kingdom will be mine."_

"He travels with a group of demons. Stories are spreading about them, about their strength. They fight, they train, and they grow stronger. I believe that your son will challenge you before the end of this century."

"I believe you are correct. And if I am defeated, general, will you follow Tourin's next leader?" Kage looked over one broad shoulder, and Olena watched his braided white hair swing behind his wide back.

"I will serve Tourin until my dying breath," Olena said and thumped her fist against her chest.

"Or until you are dismissed." At that, Olena smiled and placed her fist on a cocked hip.

"Tourin can't survive without a dog general."

"All traditions can be broken. Remember that, Olena." Olena snorted and watched as Kage turned away from her again. Sometimes Olena forgot just how old Kage was. He still looked young, but he was centuries older than her. Centuries older than some of the oldest demons. Many believed that his rule was coming to an end, but Olena just couldn't see it. The old bastard was too mean to die.

"Is that all you needed?"

"There is an army headed this way. Lord Vaxon wants to challenge me," Kage said and smiled over his shoulder.

"Vaxon? Ruler of Alaric?"

"Yes. Tell me, general, are you prepared for your first war?"

"I'll alert the men."

* * *

"Kage?"

"I told you to get the men home. I will deal with this."

"But you're injured." Dark blue eyes ran over his numerous injuries, but he barely felt the pain. All he felt was the usual weariness.

"I will return to the palace soon. Get our men home, general." Olena took one last look at her lord, shook her head, and moved off to do as commanded.

The war had been long and bloody, like most wars. After a couple of years, Lord Vaxon decided that it was in his best interest to return to Alaric. Kage could have followed him and perhaps killed him off, but he didn't see the need to. If Lord Vaxon fell, chaos would reign until a demon strong enough could take the ruler's place. Kage didn't feel like dealing with chaos, so he let the bat go. This time. If he was foolish enough to ever attack him again, Kage would put him in his place. Kage breathed in and felt his army leave. His sole concentration was on them, and his eyes didn't open until they were a good distance away. His army had fought bravely, and Olena was the general she was raised to be.

"Part and devour."

The ground did as he commanded, and Kage stood still as the ground opened and swallowed the dead demons before him. He couldn't stand the thought of so many demons rotting under the suns, and he wasn't going to command his men to bury them either. His men had fought bravely and deserved to rest, and he was going to allow them that. The wind stirred around him, and a gentle scent was caught on the breeze. It reminded him of the oceans of the Human World; it was a scent he hadn't indulged in for a very long time.

"Who dares to approach me now?"

"A healer." The feminine voice was soft yet strong, but Kage didn't turn to see the foolish woman. Instead, he watched as the dead fell into the crevice he created. Once the last demon was gone, Kage raised his arms and brought the ground back together. The dirt meshed together seamlessly, and it was impossible to tell that it had ever been disturbed.

"I have no need of a healer."

"Yes, I am sure that you create rivers of blood for fun." At the sound of her condescending voice, Kage finally turned around. Her brown hair fell to her hips and looked golden as she lifted her chin. She was small, both in height and weight. Her bronzed skin stood out against her white clothing, but her most attractive feature was her eyes. Sea green with a hint of steel.

"You do not have enough power to harm a butterfly. Why are you here, little wolf?"

"I am here to heal a lord. Seen any?" He was barely able to contain his growl at her words. How could this small demon talk so brazenly?

"Your kind do not hold any love for me. Most would see me dead, if they had the power to challenge me."

"I do not always see the same way that my people do," the small wolf demon said. Kage bared his fangs as she walked closer to him, and he bent at the waist to place his snarling face in hers as she reached her hands towards him. Thin fingers fluttered delicately against his dislocated shoulder, and he felt the muscles popping back into place. From there, she shifted around to heal the rest of his wounds. The gash on his stomach was healed after her gentle healing fixed the tears in his intestines, and he held still as she healed the burns that covered his back. When she was done, he wrapped his fingers around the slender column of her throat. He raised her to his height and watched as his claws drew blood. The bright red color complemented her bronze skin and splashed against the whiteness of her clothes.

"What is your name, little wolf?" She did not struggle or thrash in his grip, and her sea green eyes were calm as they peered into his own. He had a feeling that she could see into his soul. One little hand raised and settled against his cheek.

"It is not time for you to know my name, Kage." He dropped the little demon, and she landed lightly on her feet. He stepped around her and started in the direction of his own territory. It was time for him to return home.

"If I do not know your name, then you do not exist."

* * *

"You truly are a fool, little wolf," Kage spoke from the shadows. The small demon was framed in the moonlight spilling from his window, but Kage had not moved from his prone position in his bed.

"Perhaps." Her voice was just as soft as he remembered, and her scent soaked the air.

"How did you sneak into my palace?"

"I am not powerful enough to pose a threat. I doubt any of your demons even felt my presence." Her footsteps were silent as she walked closer to him, and he didn't move as she settled next to him on the bed.

"Why are you here, little wolf?" His eyes opened now, and the unnamed demon looked down into his dark eyes.

"Would you like the truth, or would you like me to say what you want to hear?" The little demon smiled, and a small piece of Kage's control snapped. His hands locked around her thin arms, and he dragged her body under his. He forced his body between her strangely pliant legs and pressed his torso against hers.

"Enough of your games, little wolf. You will tell me everything, and you will tell me now."

"Even I do not know everything."

"Don't anger me further." His fingers tightened around her arms, and he saw her fingers twitching next to her loose hair.

"My name is Azura, and I am destined to be yours." His fingers loosened their grip, and he felt his brows draw together in confusion.

"Destined? To be mine?" One hand reached up and traced a marking on his cheek. Her hardened eyes softened, and she smiled gently up at him.

"I have no control over the things I see, nor do I understand them. I saw that I was to be yours, and I accept that. I know that it is not an easy path, but I will travel it nonetheless." Kage was surprised at her words and even more surprised at the conviction in them.

"Mine? To do with as I please?"

"Yes."

"And if I wanted to take you right now?" Kage dragged his fangs up the side of her neck, where his claws had pierced only weeks before, and listened to her quiet intake of air. Her body shifted under his, pushing up against him.

"If you take me tonight, you will love me before the first sun rises."

"We shall see, little wolf."

* * *

Kage watched as the first sun lit up his kingdom, and he listened as his back cracked under a deep sigh. Claws ran through snowy white hair, and dark blue eyes ran over the still unconscious form tangled in his blankets. Bronze skin glistened in the dawning light, and tiny fangs peeked out from behind thin lips. Her brown hair was spread all over his bed, and he watched as her bare chest rose and fell with her silent breathing. He had doubted her words that very first night, when she said that he would come to love her. He thought he had loved Creya, but that was a long time ago. Yet, the little wolf was right. As he watched the sun rise after their first night together, he knew then what true love felt like. It had filled his entire being until he felt like he was being ripped apart. She always made him feel like that.

"My Azura." At the sound of her name, sea green eyes blinked open sleepily. Thin fingers reached for his own and traced over harsh calluses.

"My Kage."

"Why must you leave me?"

"Because that was what I saw." She rose from the bed gracefully, and her usual white clothes hid the evidence of their passion from the night before. Thin fingers combed through her long hair, and she pulled the heavy tresses up into a high ponytail. Once she was completely dressed, she stepped in front of her nude lover. One of his hands rested on her cheek and the other curved around her flat stomach.

"The child, is it male or female?"

"You will have a daughter." Her hands fluttered against the sides of his face, and she sighed quietly as he pressed his lips against her stomach.

"I will never see the babe."

"No. I am afraid that neither of us will ever see her grow."

"But she will be strong?"

"Yes."

"And beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen anything else?"

"She will not know us, but she will know her brother." Kage snorted at that, and Azura forced his eyes to hers.

"You know how I feel about him."

"Yes, I do. He is your son, and you care for him. Now, I must go. I will return in a years time."

"You will go to the fox's?"

"Yes, Cecilia."

"And you trust this woman?"

"Cecilia was a friend of my sister's. Did I ever tell you about her?"

"No, you did not."

"Yorin disappeared quite a few centuries ago. She was never really accepted by our tribe, since her father was a fox demon. I do not even know if she is still a part of this world. Cecilia was one of her closest friends, and Cecilia's mate Vero was a good friend of my sister's father. I will be safe with them," Azura said quickly.

"Go now and return to me," Kage said and let his hands fall from her body. She bent down slightly and brushed her lips across his brow.

"I will always be with you." Her words curled around him, and she was gone.

* * *

Kage stood in his throne room, on the balcony, and watched his men training below. He was rough with his men, trained them nearly to death, and was more proud of them than he ever thought he could be. He knew that the majority of his men hated him, and with good reason, but they respected him as well. He protected them, and they protected his kingdom. There was a point when he wanted to change, wanted to be better to them, but it was too late for that. He had ruled the same way for centuries, and he would continue in the same way. He was too old to change now, not that it would matter for much longer.

"You worry too much."

Thin arms wrapped around his torso, and a smooth cheek rubbed against his chest. She was so small, especially next to his bulk, but she had a strength all of her own. This one small demon had turned his entire world upside down, and he loved her for it. She loved him wholly and unconditionally, she had given up her only child for him, and she stood by him through everything. He should hate her for making him feel, but he could not. How could he hate the one being that would give everything for him?

"He is almost here. You know what that means. You know better than anyone." One of his hands rested on top of her head, right between her little wolf ears.

"I know," she whispered. Her hands tightened on him, but he did not feel a single tear. She was too strong to cry; she always had been.

"How many years have we spent together, Azura?"

"Thirteen." Kage scoffed and closed his eyes. The hand that wasn't playing with her hair moved to rest over her hands, which were still clasped over his stomach.

"Thirteen years is nothing. It is not long enough." His tone was harsh, but his touches were gentle. It was unfair, he decided. They were together for only a year when Azura gave birth to his only daughter, his second child. She retuned not long after the birth, and they had been together ever since. She was his mate, his one true love. She left him only once during their past decade together, to visit the fox, Cecilia. Azura knew their time was coming to an end, and she wanted to say goodbye. Kage hated the thought of Azura leaving this world. His Azura, who had graced this world for only one hundred and twenty-seven years, a mere fraction of his age.

"We will have eternity together," Azura said and looked up at him.

Kage lowered himself to his knees before her, and her small hands moved up to his angular cheeks. The soft pads of her fingers smoothed away his worries, and her scent overwhelmed him. Her thin arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as she fell to her knees, and those sea green eyes peered up at him. No words were said; no words needed to be said. His strong hands on her hips let her know that she was cherished, and the lips that suddenly devoured hers let her know that she would be missed. Azura was allowed a taste of her Mazuko mate and then he was gone. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the balcony railing. Her knuckles turned white under her grip, and she saw Kage stalking towards a still figure. The army had fallen back, and a bright pink head was pushing through the men.

"Kage!" The Mazuko didn't turn his head towards his general, and the dog demon stopped in front of the men.

"Stay, General Ogden. This is between me and my son."

The young lord had returned, and Azura looked down at the demon she had only seen in flashes. He was shorter than his father's six feet and seven inches, but he was just as broad and tanned. His thick white hair waved around him untamed, whereas Kage's snowy hair was always bound in a braid. Violet eyes lashed at his father, and Kage saw Creya in his son's eyes. Creya had been a fierce warrior, and Kage had loved her once. It was only fitting that Creya's son would rule his kingdom, but the boy still had to earn it.

"I have come to take what's mine." Raizen's gaze never faltered, and Kage stopped just in front of his son. Kage's battle worn hands settled on his son's shoulders, and Raizen's eyes spit fire up at him.

"Tell me, son, are your shoulders strong enough to carry the burden of a kingdom? Are your hands strong enough to take down all those that would see you burn? Is your heart strong enough to feel the loss of each of your subjects?"

"What would you know of a heart? Or protection? Or burdens?" Kage's son still believed that he felt nothing, that he had always felt nothing. Kage supposed that it was his own fault that his son believed such things. Perhaps, one day, Raizen would understand. He would know why Kage was the way he was, a heartless bastard. It takes a bastard to rule a kingdom. Someone softer would be overthrown. Kage hoped, for his son's sake, that a day would come when rulers were not lost in an eternal battle. A day when rulers could even be friends and allies…

"Why are you here, Raizen?" Kage asked as he released the broad shoulders and stepped away.

"To take your kingdom and your life." Kage spread his arms wide and left his torso open. He studied the determined set of his only son's jaw and smiled, "Then come take them."

The battle was not a long one, but both demons gave it their all. There was no slow build-up of power or flashy moves; it was instant and raw. Weaker demons were brought to their knees under the onslaught of power, until only three demons were left standing. General Olena Ogden, the strongest demon in Kage's army, watched the battle with clear eyes. Azura stood on the balcony of the throne room; Kage's power would never hurt her and would always protect her from outside harm. The Krone stood in her tower room and watched as father and son tore at each other, and she prayed for each of their souls. The Krone, along with Azura, already knew the outcome of the battle.

When it was over and the dusk cleared, Raizen could be seen kneeling over his father's body. Two strong hands were clasped together, though one was quickly losing its strength. Chests heaved and blood coated the ground. Despite the damage done to both of them, they were at peace. Raizen had completed his one true goal in life, and Kage was finally freed of a lifetime's worth of burdens. Only now, after being defeated, could he truly be free.

"Promise me, son, that you will rule them well." Kage's voice was still strong, despite the wet quality of it.

"I will rule them better than you ever did," Raizen said with full confidence. Kage laughed at his young son and hoped that he became the ruler he wanted to be.

"Let Olena and the Krone guide you. They live to serve the Mazuko, and Tourin."

"They have my trust." It went without saying that Kage did not.

"Raizen?"

"What?"

"Do not close your heart to love."

Raizen parted his lips to retort, but it was too late. The light had left Kage's dark blue eyes, and Raizen lifted a steady hand to close his father's eyes for the last time. He lifted himself to his feet and looked down at the man he had spent his entire life hating. He thought it was strange how different his father looked in death; Raizen couldn't remember ever seeing his father look so peaceful. Whispered murmurs came from the army beside him, and Raizen twisted his torso to see a tiny demon quickly making her way towards him. Her white clothes whipped behind her like wings, and Raizen caught a glance of sea green eyes before she was kneeling next to his father's body. Tiny hands fluttered against his father's bloody cheeks, and more blood streaked through the female's golden brown hair.

"Senke!" Raizen looked at the woman now standing at his side, and he had to raise a brow at her odd appearance. A ripped leather skirt, tight white bandages around her torso, skin even darker than his own, brightly lit blue eyes, and all of that long bright pink hair.

"Who are you?"

"I am General Olena Ogden. Senke, straighten at once and come here!" A tall wind demon stumbled forward on shaky legs, and warm brown eyes looked from the general to the new lord.

"You called, my general?" Bright blue eyes looked upon her former lover, and the demon she had been cursed for. The wind demon that had stolen the hearts of two best friends. The love they both held was strong enough to conjure a curse for the general, but the two friends were still inseparable. Just looking at the demon was now enough to turn Olena's stomach, but he was the strongest after her. He was her sergeant, and her constant reminder that she could never love another.

"Escort the new lord into his palace and have someone tend to his wounds," Olena commanded quietly.

"What about Lord Kage?" Senke asked. Olena looked at the woman still kneeling at Kage's side, and Raizen turned once again to look at the small demon as well.

"He will be tended to." Sea green eyes looked up to meet bright blue, and Olena turned away. Raizen turned to leave as well, and Senke stayed at his side.

"You will be a great ruler, Raizen, and I look forward to the day that we meet again." Raizen hadn't expected her voice to sound so soft and strong, and he turned for one last look at the small demon. But she was already gone.

* * *

Azura laid Kage's body at the base of the plateau and knelt beside him once more. Soft hands cleansed his body until the blood and grime was completely washed away, and even softer words were carried away on the breeze. Tears fell from sea green eyes for the first time since the birth of their daughter, and Azura curled her body around her mate's. The fire started all around them, and Azura's tears stopped as the first flames touched her skin. It wouldn't be long now…

"I will always be with you."

Olena and the Krone watched as the fire consumed both bodies where Raizen would one day rest, and they said a silent goodbye to their lord and his lady.

* * *

**The End:** Tissue, anyone? Or am I the only one crying? Moving on…Yes, the story of Kage and Azura! It was a little hard to work everything in, but I think I got it all. Honestly, I think I could write a whole story on these two. I'd want to start with Kage and Creya though, right before Raizen is born, and then continue from there. Alas, I will have to settle for this one chapter. I thought about writing Raizen and his human lover's story, but I don't think I could do it justice. Oh well.

I'd love to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter. It took me a little while to write, and I'm curious to know what people think. The next chapter will have my favorite couple in it, so be on the look-out!


	2. A Second Love

**Note From TV:** I'm about to post the next chapter of **"Love, Where Is Your Fire?"** so I'm finally going to update this one as well. As I stated in the last chapter, this is the story for my favorite couple. Why are they my favorite? Read and find out!

**Word Count: **2095

* * *

**The Calm and The Storm**

"That bastard!" A tree fell under her fist, and took down another tree with it. Her chest heaved, and her fist struck out again. At this rate, another forest would fall to her rage.

"How could he give up on fighting!" she screamed as her energy lashed out. She knew that she needed to better conceal herself, but she was just too angry. She wanted to fight something, but there was nothing left to fight. After his declaration, they had all left. Scattered to the four winds to live in seclusion. To live _alone_.

"How could he give up on me!" Her energy washed over her and destroyed everything around her. She stood panting in the center of her destruction, and she tipped her face up to scream at the sky. He had left her for a human woman that he would never see again. She loved him the same way she loved fighting, with an all consuming passion that left her blind to everything else. He had loved her in the same way…so if he could turn away from fighting, he could turn away from her.

"I hate you, Raizen!" Her voice broke as she screamed, and she slipped to her knees.

"That is enough, Koku!" She snarled at the sound of the voice, and her lime hair whipped around her as she turned angry golden eyes on the only demon foolish enough to approach her.

"Leave me, Enki. I don't have time to listen to you defend him!" she snapped. Enki had been just as insulted as the rest of them when Raizen said he would no longer fight, or feed off of humans, but he had also been the only one to respect his decision. While the rest of them had ranted and raved, Enki had sat silently. When the rest of them stormed from Tourin with promises to never return, Enki stayed standing and whispered a farewell.

"I am not here to defend him to you, even if he is right." Koku felt her upper lip curl, and she turned away from the massive red demon.

"You have been weak ever since your precious Hilma got herself killed." A giant hand closed around Koku's wild hair, and she kicked wildly as she was yanked through the air. Hardened brown eyes caught hers, and she reached up to claw at a thick wrist. She should have known it was pointless; Enki's skin was as tough as he was.

"You should watch your words carefully, Koku. Hilma was ten times the woman you'll ever be." Enki tossed her back to the ground, and Koku laid silently in her crater. Hilma…Enki's deceased mate. Enki had loved the small demon with all he had, and no one could blame him. With her midnight hair and clear blue eyes, she was a certain beauty. Small and pale, yet fierce and deadly. She was killed during a raid in the Human World. Koku had watched her struggle to take her last breath, and the light in Enki's eyes had been absent ever since.

"I am sorry," Koku whispered. She knew Enki would hear her. Enki heard everything. The hand that had pulled her hair only moments before now wrapped around her arm, and she was carefully pulled to her feet.

"No, you're not. Come along, Koku." Slightly less angered eyes followed Enki's form as he walked through the now barren land, and Koku slowly started weaving her way after him. She owed him nothing, he owed her nothing, but they were all that was left. The others were gone, and Raizen was…No, it was best not to think of him anymore. Koku straightened her back and hurried to catch up to the massive red bastard.

* * *

"Ha! Never thought I'd catch you two together! Tell me, Enki, why haven't you killed the old hag yet?"

"How about you kiss my—"

"Koku!" Golden eyes cut across the clearing, and she bared her fangs at the giant red demon. Why was he always ruining her fun?

"Wow, and here I thought no one could tame that wild beast," the newcomer said with a wide smile.

"You should behave yourself as well, Olena." Laughing bright blue eyes met Enki's, and Olena relaxed her caramel body against the soft grass.

"Now, where's the fun in that? Come on, Enki, we haven't seen each other in a few decades. You should be happy to see me," Olena said as she looked at the odd pair. When everyone separated, they really separated. Even the closest friends were no longer seen together. It bothered Olena to no end…How many centuries had they all spent together? How many centuries were spent in training and camaraderie? How bitter and alone were they now?

"Not much makes me happy these days," Enki said and looked to his traveling companion. Koku was scowling at something in the distance, and Olena sighed at the injustice of it all. Enki had lost his mate, his Hilma. Koku had lost her lover, her Raizen. Olena had lost…everything. When Raizen decided to quit fighting and feeding, he had also decided to change everything. He sent away the Krone, who had served him for over a century and his father before him. Then he had sent her away, his number one general along with her army. Her army had scattered, mostly to the Canine Tribes down south.

"I know the feeling," Olena whispered and observed the two. They were all friends, at one point, but it was still odd to see the two together. Especially when closer friends had parted.

"Have you come with any news?" Enki asked.

"How're the rest of the idiots?" Koku added.

"Most of them are slumbering at the moment."

"Slumbering?"

"Pansies." Only the strongest and oldest demons could go into a true slumber; a sleep that preserved the body and stored energy. There was nothing left for them at the moment, so it was time to rest and contemplate.

"The Krone has secluded herself as well."

"You and your bestie not on speaking terms?" Koku jabbed.

"Haven't you heard? The Krone is no longer on speaking terms with anyone. She will serve no one, except for the Mazuko."

"It's too bad he threw her out then, huh? Tossed her to the side just like the rest of us."

"Enough, Koku!" The chastised woman crossed her arms and turned away from the both of them.

"Yes, he really has tossed us all."

"And you, Olena? What will you do now?" Enki asked. The once mighty Dog General looked at the once fearsome warrior and shrugged her burden-free shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never stood on my own before. The Krone has always been by my side, but she's hidden herself from the world. I was trained to lead an army, the Mazuko army, since the day of my birth. I led Kage's army, and I stayed on as general when Raizen ascended. Now, I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

"You should disappear, like the rest of us. They'll whisper of us, they'll tell of our power and our adventures, and they'll revere us as if we're dead." It was the calmest and most sensible thing Olena had ever heard Koku say.

"Disappear, huh?" Olena looked at the two demons, once incredible warriors that had now faded into mere shadows of their former selves, and saw her own future. So be it.

Enki looked at the space where the Dog General had just stood and said a silent farewell. He knew he would see Olena again, he could feel it, but the Great Dog General was gone forever. They were all gone forever. When they next ventured into the world, they would all be someone else. In a way, they were dead now. How tragic.

"Come, Koku. We shouldn't linger," Enki said and started walking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin', you oaf." Koku walked by Enki's side and glanced up at the giant demon. He wasn't the same man he used to be, but she still knew him. And she also knew that she would follow him anywhere.

* * *

"Enki."

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to be some kind of pity fuck for you."

"I know."

"I'm not a replacement fuck either."

"I know."

"Then what kind of fuck am I?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I can love you?"

"It is today."

"And tomorrow?"

Koku turned on her stomach and draped her bare body over Enki's massive red form. She rose up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, and if she concentrated hard enough she could imagine the sound of his heartbeat. It would sound like war drums, loud and strong. It was soothing, and she rubbed her cheek over where the organ resided. She hated him sometimes. She hated his logic, his reasoning, and how he always calmed her anger. Yet, despite that, she stayed by his side and followed him. Always. She followed him first because she didn't want to be alone. As decades passed, she followed him because she didn't want to live without him.

"Maybe I can believe it tomorrow."

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Koku snapped. She had been enjoying a nice nap when the troublesome demon invaded their home. What was the point of being in seclusion if old allies never left them alone? At least it wasn't that bothersome cow Olena this time. Word has it that Olena finally succumbed to slumbering.

"What news do you have, Souketsu?" Enki asked. He lightly patted the top of Koku's head, and the angry demon glared up at him from her place in his lap. Souketsu was sprawled on the couple's floor and still marveling over the sight of the two. Rumor had it that the two had been lovers for the past century, but it was still unusual to see.

"There's been talk of a new lady in Tourin." Enki felt Koku stiffen in his lap, and he gently massaged the tension in her shoulders. Over the past century, Koku's legendary anger had cooled and light had once again brightened Enki's eyes. Souketsu hoped the news didn't reverse the change.

"Lady?" Koku growled. It had been two hundred years since they had all went into seclusion, so Raizen's human lover had to have died. Unless she had been reincarnated…

"Yes, Raizen's sister."

"Sister? Raizen didn't have a sister, we would have known," Enki said.

"They say she fell from the sky," Souketsu said with a wide grin. Koku snorted and turned her face into Enki's stomach. The two could keep talking all they wanted, she was going to get her nap.

"Is she strong?"

"Only time will tell."

"Any news of the others?"

"Nothing. You're the first two I've seen since…"

"Olena is slumbering, but I don't know about the others."

"That's another thing. The Krone has left her cave."

"Impossible! That old hag wouldn't leave for anyone!" Koku yelled.

"She was summoned by Raizen." Koku crossed her arms and glared. Raizen had called on the old hag, but he still wouldn't call on them? He wouldn't call on his general?

"Raizen remembers us as we were. He will not call on us again," Enki stated.

"What if he needs us and is too stubborn to realize it?" Souketsu asked. Koku refused to look at him, which left it for Enki to answer.

"Then we respect his stubborn wishes."

When Souketsu left, hours later, silence consumed the home. Koku had nothing to say about the situation, and Enki didn't want to provoke her anger. Instead, the gentle giant held her body on top of his own and listened to her even breathing. They had spent centuries as friends, and a century as lovers. They knew each other inside and out, to Koku's displeasure. There were times, like now, that Koku was grateful for Enki's insight. He knew her silent tears weren't because she still loved Raizen as deeply as ever before, but because she missed and worried for the man she had once loved. He knew her scraping claws weren't meant to hurt him, but to hold him closer. He knew she nuzzled his chest because she liked to imagine his heartbeat, and he knew her gentle headbutt against that spot only meant one thing.

"I love you, my darling."

Sleep never really came easily…too much had happened over their long lives to ever fall asleep instantly, but sleep always claimed Koku first. When Enki was certain that she was at peace, he joined her.

* * *

**The End:** I seriously want to cry, because I'm a very visual person. I can just picture Koku screaming in agony right after Raizen sent her away, and I can see Enki being the only person to calm her down. I know I'm not the only one who wondered how those two wound up together. I can't be. This is just my take on it, with my own little universe mixed in.

If there are any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them! Sometimes I get a little carried away and don't explain things properly. The next chapter will star the first couple from the main story: Ayame and Souketsu!


End file.
